El británico, la francesa y el lagarto
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Monique Dupre y su marido hablan sobre su relación y las cosas de las que el resto del equipo nunca debe enterarse.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Godzilla-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Godzilla-The-Series)

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry se une a H.E.A.T.

\- Harry es inteligente.

\- Harry NO puede emparejarse con otro hombre.

\- Harry debe saber como hablar francés y hacerse amigo de Monique Dupre.

\- Harry debe hacerse amigo de Godzilla (Zilla) Jr. fácilmente.

 **Recomendado:**

 **-** FemHarry.

\- Harry es rescatado de los Dursley y/o criado por H.E.A.T.

\- Harry/Monique.

\- Harry se une a H.E.A.T. después de Hogwarts.

\- Harry tiene como forma animaga a Godzilla (Zilla).

\- La Doctora Elsie Chapman es prima de Lily.

\- FemHarry cuya forma animaga es un monstruo/Godzilla (Zilla) Jr.

* * *

Cuando Monique Dupre despertó y vio que su marido no se encontraba junto a ella no se sorprendió. Después de todo eran las siete de la mañana y a esas horas era habitual que le hiciese una visita a su mejor amigo, algo que este agradecía porque era la única persona que trabajaba para H.E.A.T. capaz de hablar su idioma.

Esa fluidez lingüística era una de las muchas cosas que el resto del equipo nunca debería saber o se meterían en muchos problemas con ciertas autoridades que oficialmente no existían.

Como esperaba este estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante con Zilla. Al menos ella asumía que debía serlo dado que no parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que le dio un sopapo a su marido.

 _"¿Por que has hecho eso?"_ pregunto el hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes mientras frotaba su mejilla dolorida.

 _"Has vuelto a visitarle sin despertarme primero"_ respondió Monique.

 _"...¿En serio?"_ cuestiono el hombre _"Te juro que no me había dado cuenta"_

El enorme lagarto, cuya cabeza asomaba por la barandilla sobre la que su marido había estado apoyado segundos antes, hizo una serie de ruidos que Monique reconoció como risas, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos ante otra prueba de que, como su marido, Zilla era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

Eso era que algo que los británicos nunca habían aprendido.

 _"Harry, cuando no estoy detrás tuya tiendes a distraerte fácilmente. ¿Como crees que reaccionaria el resto si alguno decidiese ir a mear o algo por el estilo y te descubriesen?"_ pregunto preocupada.

 _"He tenido eso en cuenta. Nuestra presencia esta oculta de la percepción de los muggles con un hechizo que solo se activa a estas horas"_ dijo Harry Potter con seguridad.

 _"Si, pero eso no hizo nada para impedir que tuviésemos que destruir a N.I.G.E.L. cuatro veces en el último este mes porque el hechizo no afecta a las maquinas. La única razón por la que aún no tenemos a los Aurores encima es porque Zilla tapa completamente las cámaras de seguridad solo por estar aquí"_

 _"Para ser justos, cuando venimos a lidiar con nuestro gran amigo los Aurores de M.A.C.U.S.A. parecían deseosos de detenernos nada más vernos"_ dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el morro de Zilla.

 _"No se porque"_ respondió Monique _"Después de todo, fue idea de Philippe acompañarnos junto a un comando de las Fuerzas Especiales francesas cuando volvimos a Inglaterra para encargarnos de Voldemort"_

 _"Ya, pero la opinión de este país acerca de los muggles es tan baja que si hubieses nacido aquí nunca permitirían a Philippe criarte. Revelar la existencia de la magia a esos militares, incluso si su ayuda realmente se necesitaba, nos puso directamente en su lista negra"_

 _"En tu país tampoco tienen una gran opinión sobre ti. De hecho, creo que tus familiares te estuvieron preparando durante tu infancia para poder ignorar su alucinante capacidad de cambiar de opinión sobre una persona simplemente porque no desean creer lo que dicen"_

 _"Cierto, aunque solo empeoro después de que los aristócratas endogámicos que dirigían el circo que era su gobierno fuesen eliminados. Incluso si su desaparición mejoro la calidad de vida de la comunidad mágica estos siguen quejándose porque quienes matamos eran de linajes determinados"_

 _"Ya habías asesinado a varios antes de que empezásemos a cazarlos trozos de alma de Moldypants. ¿O acaso no recuerdas tu pequeño viaje al Departamento de Misterios?"_

 _"Si, quienes me acompañaron usaron bien las lecciones que Philippe me había estado dando durante el verano a diferencia de la mayor parte de los otros miembros del club"_ lamento Harry. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en convertir al autodenominado Ejercito de Dumbledore en personas que, a la hora de enfrentarse a asesinos en serie con más años de experiencia que ellos, tuviesen una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Desgraciadamente la mayoría no se molestaron en entrenar en cualquier cosa que no implicase magia y pagaron su estupidez con sus vidas.

 _"Se que estas triste por ellos pero no pongas esa cara. Si no te hubiese invitado a pasar el verano conmigo y mi padre adoptivo habrías compartido el destino de tu familia cuando ese Sapo envió a los dementores a tu barrio y estos devoraron las almas de todos sus habitantes"_

 _"Cierto, y de no ser por la hija de muggles de catorce años que convenció a la directora de Beauxbatons de que la llevase a Hogwarts a pesar de no tener edad para ser Campeona es posible que no hubiese sobrevivido para llegar a final de año"_

 _"Ya, fue raro ver como de rápido se volvían en tu contra teniendo en cuenta que la respuesta más lógica era que alguien, como en todos los años anteriores, estuviese intentando matarte"_ dijo Monique entre risas _"Por otro lado, su reacción fue mucho peor cuando me invitaste al Baile en lugar de a una de las muchas brujas y magos en el castillo dispuestos a darte una oportunidad"_

 _"Por favor, ninguno de ellos me conocían en absoluto aparte de lo que los periódicos decían. La única otra chica a la que podría preguntar al respecto estaba con el Campeón búlgaro y no me dirigía la palabra porque creía que había hecho trampas para entrar en el Torneo. Mientras tanto, tú no solo me enseñaste como hablar tu idioma nativo sino que ese año habías hecho más por mantenerme con vida que ella en los tres anteriores...¿crees que estoy exagerando?"_

 _"Probablemente, pero sigue siendo muy romántico a pesar de no ser comparable con nuestra boda"_

 _"Si puedes llamar romántico a hacerla mientras todavía estaban retirando cadáveres alienígenas de las calles, entonces si pudo definirse de esa forma. Aunque ver a mi padrino recibiendo dinero de Philippe porque este último había apostado que íbamos a tardar unos meses más en casarnos casi arruino el momento"_

 _"Ciertamente podrían haberlo hecho en privado"_ admitió Monique antes de repentinamente llevar su mano a la boca por unos segundos y apartarla poco después para cubrir el suelo metálico con los contenidos de su estomago, algo que se había hecho desgraciadamente común últimamente.

 _"¿Lo limpio yo o lo haces tú?"_ dijo Harry, preparándose para lanzar un hechizo de limpieza con su varita cuando Zilla olisqueo un poco y carcajeo con locura.

Harry le pregunto que le parecía tan gracioso y se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta. Monique le miro confundida antes de inquirir _"¿Que esta diciendo?"_

 _"...Monique, ¿cuando fue la última vez que tuviste la regla?"_ pregunto con cierta incomodidad.

 _"Pues no estoy segura. Es un poco difícil llevar la cuenta cuando nos hemos pasado los cuatro últimos meses teniendo sexo tres veces al día...Oh"_ dijo Monique al darse cuenta de lo que su marido le preguntaba y que Zilla aparentemente estaba insinuando _"No me lo esperaba pero era predecible teniendo en cuenta nuestro desdén general a usar protección"_

 _"Ya...¿crees que Nick, Mendel o Elsie aceptarían ser los padrinos?"_ cuestiono Harry.

 _"Ya les preguntaremos"_ replico Monique con una sonrisa _"¿Podemos hacer antes una broma a Philippe y Sirius?"_

 _"Ah, siempre sabes como decir cosas que nos agradan a los dos, querida"_ respondió Harry, dándole un beso que ella respondió en especie antes de que se moviesen más activamente y sus ropas empezasen a volar por los aires.

Más tarde descubrirían que el ingeniero del equipo, Mendel Craven, acababa de reparar y actualizar a N.I.G.E.L. la noche anterior y estaba mostrando al resto del grupo sus nuevas funciones cuando el robot se las arreglo para encontrarles en medio de sus actividades maritales y lo gravo todo.

Fue muy vergonzoso pedirles que les diesen todas las copias y estaban seguros que el interno de Nick, Randy, tenia algunas guardadas para uso personal. Por otro lado, tras haberlo hecho en cada superficie y habitación de la base durante meses sin molestarse en eliminar evidencia de sus actividades se merecían que alguien los hubiese descubierto en un momento tan intimo.

En el lado positivo Mendel y Elise no dudaron en aceptar su oferta de convertirse en padrinos, a diferencia de su jefe, Nick, quién estaba muy ocupado distrayéndose con un experimento cuando le preguntaron. Entonces meses después nacieron gemelas y Nick, como castigo por haber tardado cinco meses en darse cuenta de que Monique estaba embarazada, tuvo que compartir el incomodo puesto de padrino de su segunda hija con Randy.

Incomodo para ellos, por supuesto. Ni Harry ni Monique veían nada raro en dos hombres siendo padrinos de una misma niña incluso si varios de los invitados cuestionaban la posibilidad de que finalmente hubiesen salido del armario.


End file.
